Takashi Yoshida
|Birth place = Osaka, Japan |Death date= |Death place = |Resides = |Family = |otherFamily = |names = Cyber Kong Takashi Yoshida |othernames = |height = |weight = |billed = |trainer = Dragon Gate Dojo |othertrainer = |debut = September 8, 2006 |retired = }} is a Japanese wrestler, better known by his ring name . He currently wrestles for Dragon Gate, where he is a former eight-times Open The Triangle Gate Champion and a former three-time Open The Twin Gate Champion. Yoshida is the first graduate of the Dragon Gate USA dojo. For many years including Yoshida's debut, his real name was not a matter of public record and his private life was kept a secret from the wrestling fans until May 5, 2016 where he lost a Steel Cage Survival Five-Way match and due to the stipulation he was forced to unmask and reveal his real name. Professional wrestling career Cyber Kong's career started in 2006. He competed as an arm wrestler and was part of the New Japan Dojo system. He trained in the Los Angeles-based Inoki Dojo, but his short stature prevented him from getting far in it, so he took a tryout at the Dragon Gate USA dojo and became its first graduate. During this time, he aligned himself with Shingo Takagi, representing Dragon Gate USA in Ring of Honor's sister company Full Impact Pro. He came to Japan in November, and he became part of the NEX class. His frightening power, wrestling abilities, and muscular build made him nearly unbeatable in NEX, and thus he was soon brought up to the main roster, where he continued to be a major threat (however, he has shown himself to be susceptible to flash pins). One of his trademarks before and during his matches is ripping a pineapple in half with his bare hands and then chewing up and spitting out the fruit in a savage manner. He was thought to be an American wrestler originally but was later outed as being Japanese by Masaaki Mochizuki, when he told Yoshida to "wake up." In early 2007, he joined the Muscle Outlaw'z faction, tagging with gaijin Babi Slymm - known as Cyber Gang - as the Ultimate Cybers. His stay in the faction would not be a very long one, for he would soon turn on the Muscle Outlaw'z and start the New Hazard faction with BxB Hulk, who had turned on the Typhoon faction at the same time, and Shingo Takagi. On May 14, 2008, he and Takagi turned on BxB Hulk and joined up with the heel half of the Muscle Outlaw'z, renaming the group to Real Hazard. On July 10, tensions between him and Takagi started up after Takagi prevented him and the other members of Real Hazard (as well as Tokyo Gurentai) from giving CIMA an unwanted haircut, which eventually led to Takagi's dismissal from the group seventeen days later. He fought Takagi for his Open the Dream Gate Championship on August 31, but he was unsuccessful in capturing the title. On October 5, he and YAMATO would win the Open The Twin Gate Titles from Naruki Doi & Masato Yoshino. On December 21, he did battle with Naoki Tanisaki in a Mask vs. Hair match, which he initially lost after his stablemate Cyber Kongcito's attempt to interfere on his behalf backfired. Real Hazard would come out to protest the result, but he said he would own up to the mask stipulation - except that it would be Kongcito's mask, not his. Kongcito was unmasked, beaten up, and kicked out of the group. He then demanded a restart, due to Kongcito's intrusion, and CIMA came out, appointed the special referee, and agreed to let the match restart, since both Real Hazard and WORLD-1 (Tanisaki's stable) had intruded in the match. Kong won, and Tanisaki lost his hair. He then got into a feud with Anthony W. Mori, with each one gaining victories over the other until they agreed to settle their feud in a Hair vs. Mask Match on March 22. On March 1, he and YAMATO would lose the Open the Twin Gate titles to Susumu Yokosuka & Gamma after stablemate KAGETORA interfered and turned on them. On March 22, 2009 his match with Mori initially ended in a no-contest after Real Hazard intruded. He and the rest of the group went after Mori's hair, but Masaaki Mochizuki and Don Fujii stopped them. The match was restarted, and Kong won the match decisively, so Mori lost his hair. On October 23, he sustained a neck injury during training. It was apparently a severe injury, and it also wasn't healing properly. On November 15, feeling that he would not be able to appear or perform at a satisfactory level once he returned from the injury, he submitted his resignation to Dragon Gate. However, on February 7, 2010, Takagi called him out after winning a match, and he surprisingly appeared. He appealed to President Okamura to be reinstated, and was welcomed back, joining Takagi's unit KAMIKAZE. On March 22, Kong and Takagi defeated CIMA and Gamma to win the Open The Twin Gate Championship. They would lose the title two months later. On May 13, 2011, Takagi disbanded KAMIKAZE. Instead of following Takagi and YAMATO to Masaaki Mochizuki's face group, Kong decided to instead join CIMA's heel group, Blood Warriors. On October 16, Kong defeated former partner YAMATO in a six-way steel cage Hair vs. Hair match, forcing him to have his head shaved. On November 4, 2011, Blood Warriors faced Junction Three in a ten-man tag team match with the stipulation that the loser of the fall had to leave his unit. In the end, YAMATO managed to win the match for Junction Three by submitting Kong with a sleeper hold, who was then kicked out of Blood Warriors. Kong rejoined Blood Warriors on January 19, 2012, helping Akira Tozawa and BxB Hulk turn on CIMA and kick him out of the group. On March 1, the new leader of Blood Warriors, Akira Tozawa, changed the stable's name to Mad Blankey. In 2012 shortly after joining Mad Blankey, Kong was abruptly demoted to the level of jobber to the stars. He rarely won matches, and often cost Mad Blankey matches due to inept attempts at interfering on their behalf. After a failed challenge at the Open The Twin Gate Championship on December 23, 2012, Kong was kicked out of Mad Blankey. He returned to Mad Blankey on August 30, 2013, after YAMATO had taken over as the new leader of the group. On October 6, Kong, BxB Hulk a,nd YAMATO won the vacant Open The Triangle Gate Championship by defeating Akira Tozawa, Masato Yoshino and Shingo Takagi. They lost the title to Millennials (Eita, Flamita a,nd T-Hawk) on December 5. On August 16, 2015, Mad Blankey was forced to disband after losing to Jimmyz in a five-on-five elimination tag team match, after being betrayed by K-ness. On September 23, Kong formed a new stable named VerserK with Kotoka, Mondai Ryu, Naruki Doi, Shingo Takagi a,nd Yamato. On March 4, 2017 K,ong, Takagi a,nd T-Hawk defeated Jimmy Susumu, Jimmy Kanda a,nd Ryo "Jimmy" Saito to win the Open The Triangle Gate Champions. However, the titles were vacated after Kong was sidelined with a shoulder injury. On May 5, Kong lost his mask in a Steel Cage Survival Five-Way match featuring his VerserK stablemate Takagi, Naruki Doi, BxB Hulk and YAMATO, where YAMATO successfully defended his Open The Dream Gate Championship, where Kong lost the match and his mask, he didn't want, so he tried to get Punch to shave his head but instead he took off his mask and reverted to his real name Takashi Yoshida. On July 1, Yoshida, Takagi and El Lindaman defeated Naruki Doi, Ben-K and Big R Shimizu to win the Open The Triangle Gate Championship. On November 3 Yoshida, Takagi, and Lindaman lost the titles to YAMATO, BxB Hulk and Kzy also involving Naruki Doi, Masato Yoshino, and Kotoka. On January 13, Yoshida along with the rest of the members of VerserK renamed the stable to ANTIAS. Throughout mid-2018, Yoshida was only featured in short feuds with Ben-K and Big R Shimizu, and always lost in singles matches. Shortly after, Yoshida started to get pushed, taking part in the King of Gate, finishing the tournament with a record of three wins and one loss, advancing to the semifinals of the tournament. Yoshida lost in the semifinals to Masato Yoshino on July 1. Later in September ANTIAS were renamed to R.E.D after their leader Shingo Takagi left the stable. On December 23 at Final Gate, Yoshida along with Yasushi Kanda and Kazma Sakamoto defeated Kzy, Genki Horiguchi and Susumu Yokosuka to win the Open The Triangle Gate Championship. In May 2019, Yoshida took part in the 2019 King of Gate, finishing the tournament with a record of two wins and three losses, failing to advance to the semifinals tournament. They lost the titles to Strong Machines (Strong Machine J, Strong Machine F and Strong Machine G) on July 21, 2019, at Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival. On December 15 at Final Gate, Yoshida and his R.E.D stablemates Diamante and H.Y.O won the Open The Triangle Gate Championship defeating Strong Machines (Strong Machine J, Strong Machine F, and Strong Machine G) and Natural Vibes (Kzy, Genki Horiguchi and Susumu Yokosuka) in a three-way match. They lost the titles to Toryumon trio of Dragon Kid, Ryo Saito and Kenichiro Arai on February 7, 2020. Factions *Muscle Outlaw'z (2007) *New Hazard (2007–2008) *Real Hazard (2008–2009) *Kamikaze (2010–2011) *Blood Warriors (2011, 2012) *Mad Blankey (2012) *-akatsuki- (2013) *Mad Blankey (2013–2015) *VerserK (2015-2018) *ANTIAS (2018) *R.E.D (2018-Present) In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Cyber Bomb'' (Double wrist-clutch sitout powerbomb) **''Fatality (Inverted wheelbarrow suplex) **''Pineapple Bomber (Lariat) *'Signature moves' **Body avalanche **''Cyber Combination (Corner body avalanche followed by a clothesline followed by a running splash) **''Cyber Combination ver.2 (Corner body avalanche followed by a clothesline followed by a Cyber Cutter) **''Cyber Cutter'' (Gorilla press dropped into a cutter) **''Cyber Driver'' (Over the shoulder reverse piledriver, sometimes preceded by a gorilla press) **''Cyber Lock'' (Swinging full nelson) **Diving elbow drop **''FPB - Final Pineapple Bomber (Pop-up lariat) **''Fire Thunder (Over the shoulder reverse piledriver) **German suplex **Gorilla press drop **''Hammer Punch Rush'' (Multiple lariats with theatrics) **Jackhammer (Delayed vertical suplex powerslam) **''Neck/Scarf (Over the shoulder single leg Boston crab) **''P crash ''(Falling Argentine powerbomb) **''Pineapple Attack ''(Smashed a pineapple to the opponent face) **''Pineapple Juice ''(Squeezes a pineapple to the opponent face and then throws it to the audience) **Shoulder block **STF *'With Shingo Takagi' **'Double team signature moves''' ***Aided diving elbow drop ***Doomsday clothesline ***Double shoulder block *'Nicknames' **'"Kinniku-jū"' (Japanese for "Muscle Beast") **'"Hokuriku no Nokemono"' (Japanese for "Beast of Hokuriku") *'Entrance themes' **"Obsession" by Animotion (FIP) **"Pineapple Bomber" by Norichika Sato **'"Pineapple Bomber 〜beast is coming〜"' by BAKI Championships and accomplishments *'Dragon Gate' **Open The Triangle Gate Championship (8 times) – with BxB Hulk and Shingo Takagi (2), BxB Hulk and YAMATO (1) and Kzy and Naruki Doi (1), T-Hawk and Shingo Takagi (1) and El Lindaman and Shingo Takagi (1), Yasushi Kanda and Kazma Sakamoto (1) and H.Y.O and Diamante (1) **Open The Twin Gate Championship (3 times) – with YAMATO (2) and Shingo Takagi (1) **Open the Twin Gate #1 Contender's One Night Tournament (2012) – with Naoki Tanisaki **Planning Jumbo Six Man Scramble One Night Tag Tournament (2008) with Shingo Takagi and YAMATO **Summer Adventure Tag League Last place (2012) – with Kzy and Mondai Ryu *'Osaka Pro Wrestling' **Osaka Pro Wrestling Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Magnitude Kishiwada Luchas de Apuestas record Notes References Category:Wrestlers Category:Dragon Gate Dojo Category:Dragon Gate Roster Category:MAD BLANKEY Category:-akatsuki- Category:Blood Warriors Category:KAMIKAZE Category:Real Hazard Category:New Hazard Category:Muscle Outlaw'z Category:VerserK Category:NJPW Dojo Category:ANTIAS Category:R.E.D